Speaking In Tongues
by Evanna Adams
Summary: Dean got Cas drunk, Cas was tipsy now, Can I make it anymore obvious? Written for maknatuna!


"Here, Cas," Dean said, smirking and handing Castiel another shot.

They had almost burned through Bobby's whole bar and there was a lot of alcohol there. _A lot_. Castiel was starting to get tipsy. Dean feared that if his plan failed, Castiel would smite him in the morning because of his hangover but hey, where was the fun in life without risks.

"Dean, I don't know, you know," Castiel slurred, downing the shot that Dean handed him.

Dean had led Castiel to believe that drinking would make him feel better. It would end the pain for a while, mask the apocalypse. And he wouldn't remember a thing in the morning. This was entirely true but Dean's intentions were rather different. He had drunk way less than he normally did. He did not want this night to be a haze of blurred color.

"I know, I know," Dean replied.

"I knew you'd understand," Castiel said, leaning into Dean's personal space and looking at him very seriously.

He slung an arm across Dean's shoulder and hummed with pleasure.

Dean's breath hitched. This was it. He bent in and met Castiel's lips. Castiel pushed up against him and started kissing back, fiercely. His hands came around to rest on Dean's neck and pulled him further towards him.

Dean gasped into Castiel's mouth, not expecting the excited response. He had thought that he would be the only one kissing here and he'd have to pull back and hope Castiel forgot. The logical part of his hazy brain hoped that this wasn't the drinks making Castiel go crazy and he actually wanted it. But who was Dean to stop this.

Castiel's tongue slipped in into Dean's mouth, perfect. Even the logical part of Dean agreed that this was the best kiss he had ever had. Castiel's tongue tasted every part of Dean's mouth. Dean fought for domination but couldn't win over the fallen Angel of the Lord and especially, a drunk angel. Dean put his hands on Castiel's side, mostly to stable himself.

The kiss was heated and rough but it seemed as though, Castiel didn't know what to do further. And, Dean was more than willing to teach. With almost a feral growl rumbling in his chest, Dean started to push Castiel's coat off. Getting the point, Castiel got up from his chair and lifted his hands, not breaking the kiss. With his coat and suit jacket gone, Castiel moved to sit on Dean's lap.

He started to pull Dean's shirt off. Dean let him, pulling away. A few seconds they just stared into each other's eyes, before Castiel moved down to attack Dean's neck and throat with kisses and pink bruises. Dean had underestimated him, really underestimated him, if the loud moans and gasps were anything to go by. He groaned when Castiel nipped at his pulse point.

"Cas… I… Nghhh… I-_need _you," Dean growled into Castiel's ear.

Without wasting any time, Dean lifted Castiel off the chair, his legs wrapped around his waist. Castiel looked at him, panting. His eyes looked way less drunk and more lustful. Dean grinned at him but he just stared, looking a little thrown off. Dean worried that he didn't want it. A frown crossed his face but Castiel cupped his face and gave him a soft kiss as if to assure him. It worked.

Dean laid him down on the bed, their foreheads joined. Not losing eye contact, Dean undid Castiel's belt and pants. Slowly, with Castiel's assistance, he got rid of his pants and boxers. Dean hadn't chalked Jimmy up to be a boxers guy but, hey, there were little surprises everywhere.

Castiel breathed deeply when the cold air hit him. Dean bent down to kiss him, his hands worked relentlessly to undo the tie and open the shirt. He started to make Castiel moan like he had a few minutes previously. More experienced and wicked, Dean was sucking pink bruises all along the way to Castiel's hardness. Castiel was panting now, breathless from moaning.

"D-Dean," he murmured.

Dean looked up to meet the blue eyes. Giving a sly smirk, he ducked his head down to lick a stripe on the underside of Castiel's cock.

"Holy…" Castiel cried out, squirming underneath Dean.

Dean snorted. He proceeded to take the head into his mouth and sucked. Castiel cried out, pulling Dean's hair. Dean gasped, making Castiel squirm further. Castiel bucked his hips into the wet heat of Dean's mouth but he wasn't going to give up so easy. Slowly, he began to work Castiel into his mouth, twirling his tongue, sucking and gentle biting.

The whole of Castiel's cock was sheathed inside Dean's mouth and the moaning was making his own cock twitch with interest. Much to Castiel's dismay, he paused his efforts to lower his own pair of jeans. He gasped again, the hot breath making Castiel moan.

He sucked again till his cheeks were hollowed out. He blew out the hot breath along Castiel's cock, slowly pulling away.

"Dean," Castiel pleaded bucking his hips upward.

Dean just gave him cocky grin.

"Turn over," he rasped, wiping the precum running down his chin.

As Castiel followed his orders, he stood up to throw away his jeans and boxers. Castiel was looking at him curiously as he loomed over him. Dean grabbed Castiel's hips and pushed them upwards till he was on his knees. With one knee, Dean pushed Castiel's legs further apart. He kneeled between Castiel's legs. He leaned over Castiel, putting his hands over Castiel's and entwining their fingers. He kissed Castiel's neck, moving down to lay soft, loving kisses down Castiel's spine. Castiel shuddered and hid his face in the pillow under him, moaning into it.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered to the pillow.

Dean squeezed his hands. Castiel relaxed his taut shoulders. Dean moved back, leaving Castiel's hands in favor of ass cheeks. He bent, kissing along the line he had been following. Castiel gasped with Dean's tongue finally reached his hole and went in. He worked his tongue in and out a few times and circling the hole once, pulled away. Castiel was on his elbows now, chanting something that sounded like Enochian.

Dean almost tripped over Castiel's calf as he stretched to get the bottle of lube and the condom lying on the side table. Castiel gave him an unbelieving look which Dean countered with a shrug. Castiel bit and growled into the pillow when Dean's slick finger made its way into his hole. Dean pushed another finger into his hole, scissoring and lightly hitting Castiel's sensitive spot. Finally, Dean added another finger.

Castiel raised his head to cry out. "Dean! Please!"

Dean was panting too now and pulled his fingers out. He lined himself with Castiel's hole. His hands clamped down on Castiel's sides to keep him from shuddering. He pushed in, gritting his teeth. Ears buzzing, he pushed in till the whole length of him was inside Castiel.

Waiting a few moments to breath, he heard Castiel chanting again in Enochian.

"Degade freyhe… Dean… Geryui higgte vedante…" he was murmuring, his voice growing louder. "Dean… Continue… Hyopre tegser…"

Dean closed one hand around Castiel's cock and started to stroke, short and rough, making him gasp loud, arching his back. As he started to thrust in and out, Dean's teeth bit into Castiel's soft skin, hard enough to bruise but not to draw blood. He started to suck on it.

Dean fell into a rhythm with the fisting, thrusting and the hickeys. Castiel shuddered hard, panting.

"Dean!" he cried out, arching backwards and then coming over Dean's hand.

Dean started to pant against Castiel's skin, feeling the pleasure pool in at Castiel's long drawn moan.

"Cas," he said, his blunt nails scraping against Castiel's shoulder.

He came into the heat and tightness around him. Castiel was already slumping forwards, breathing hard. After the sweet release, Dean pulled out and fell sideways on his back, against Castiel. Castiel straightened his back, his face towards Dean. Both panting, they stared at each other like they always did.

Dean cupped Castiel's cheek and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Castiel smiled at him.

"What were you saying, Cas? In that language?" Dean asked, his thumb tracing circles on Castiel's cheek. "Enochian, I guess."

"Praying."

"About what?"

"You."

Dean's breath hitched. "Why?"

"To keep you safe. To… To help me save you… And Sam… From-from the Apocalypse."

Dean looked away to stare at the ceiling. He blinked back the tears which threatened to come.

"When… When I first saw you in Hell, I stopped. I stopped and stared. I had been given my orders. They were clear, 'save the righteous man'. I hadn't assessed the damage properly… Your soul was… Bright… But torn and damaged in ways I couldn't even imagine… It made my heart bleed… It changed me in ways I couldn't have thought of… I touched you… I touched you, and you fought me… I was attracted to your light… The other angels thought that I was lost, but I wasn't lost. I had just found something and I was willing to fight… Dean, I fell the second I touched you. I fell in so many ways… But most of all, I fell in love with you… I stole you away and fixed you. Made you up from the ground and left a mark too…"

Castiel's hand closed over the handprint on Dean's shoulder. Dean followed his gaze on it. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I-I… I want to say so much, Cas… But I'm scared, Cas… I'm so sorry, I'm scared."

Castiel turned onto his side and pulled Dean closer.

"You don't have to say anything, Dean. I know."


End file.
